Insomnie
by Yumeless
Summary: N'arrivant pas à s'endormir, Sora décide d'aller squatter dans le lit de son jumeau, et pourquoi pas s'offrir quelques petits plaisirs. Soroku Twincest et lemon.


Et op, un petit os soroku, y avait longtemps. =) Maintenant, j'en suis convaincue, les cours d'histoire sont une formidable source d'inspiration pour écrire des fics, vu que j'ai aussi écrit celui-ci durant cette heure. XD

Pour une fois, j'ai voulu tenter le soroku en twincest. Je sais pas ce que ça va donner mais bon. ^^"

**Raiting:** M

**Pairing: **Soroku

**Disclamer:** Touuuut est à Square Enix.

**Edit: Au vu du "grand ménage de printemps" du site, j'ai légèrement retravaillé cet os afin qu'il entre bien dans le rating M. Je ne l'ai pas entièrement réécrit pour conserver le style que j'avais quand je l'ai rédigé. J'ai juste modifié quelques termes afin de rendre le lemon moins explicite.**

* * *

Insomnie

Roxas était paisiblement en train de dormir dans son lit, seul le bruit de sa respiration se faisant entendre dans l'obscurité.

Alors que la nuit continuait son cours, le jeune homme sentit une présence étrangère se glisser à ses cotés, l'amenant à se réveiller. Grognant un peu du fait d'être dérangé, il se retourna pour faire face à l'intrus dont il connaissait déjà l'identité.

« Sora... Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? »

A coté de lui, se tenait son frère jumeau cadet de quelques minutes, Sora. Les deux garçons se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, le même visage, les mêmes yeux bleus. La seule différence était que Roxas était blond, et Sora châtain avec les cheveux partant dans tous les sens.

En guise d'explication à la précédente question, la tête de hérisson fit la moue avant de prendre la parole.

« J'arrivais pas à dormir.

-Et donc tu es venu squatter mon lit.

-Mouis.

-Et ça t'es pas venu à l'esprit que moi, je dormais peut-être ? lui fit Roxas d'un air exaspéré.

-Ben...

-Laisse tomber. soupira-t-il.

-Je peux rester alors ?

-Oui. Vu le nombre de fois où on a dormi ensemble, c'est pas une fois de plus ou de moins qui va changer grand chose.

-Merci ! »

Le gratifiant d'un grand sourire, Sora se lova contre son frère, lui arrachant un petit sourire attendri.

« Bon, on dort maintenant. »

Comme pour joindre le geste à la parole, Roxas ferma les yeux, tentant de retrouver le sommeil.

Il sentit alors son frère l'enlacer mais n'en tint pas compte. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sora l'agrippait pour dormir. Toutefois, il eut un doute concernant ses intentions lorsque la main de ce dernier se glissa sous ses vêtements.

Rouvrant les yeux, il attrapa la main baladeuse et pris un ton sévère.

« Non, Sora ! Pas cette fois !

-Maiiiis...

-Y a pas de ''mais'' qui tienne. Je suis fatigué et je veux dormir.

-S'il te plait.

-Non, et puis on a cours demain. Et inutile de me faire cette mine de chien battu, ça marche pas avec moi. »

Sora fit une moue boudeuse devant le refus. Les deux avaient beau être jumeaux, ça ne les empêchaient pas d'avoir quelques petits plaisirs entre eux parfois. Depuis leur plus jeune âge, ils avaient toujours été très proches, insérables même. Durant leurs premières années, si on avait le malheur de les éloigner l'un de l'autre plus de cinq minutes, ils se mettaient à pleurer et affichaient une telle expression de douleur qu'ils vous faisaient penser que vous étiez la personne la plus horrible du monde pour leur infliger ça.

Avec le temps, ils avaient appris a prendre de la distance, mais leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre avaient bien évolués. Ils étaient devenus à la fois frères et amants. Sora aimait Roxas, et Roxas aimait Sora, c'étaient aussi simple que ça. Bien sûr, ils cachaient leur relation à leur entourage qui ne l'aurait peut-être pas vu d'un très bon œil.

En tout cas, en cet instant, Sora avait envie de quelques plaisirs charnels avec sa moitié, toutefois cette dernière ne semblait pas coopérative. Mais en bonne tête de mule qu'il était, il n'allait pas abandonner aussi facilement.

Il se colla un peu plus contre son ainé, glissant une jambe entre les siennes avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

« Sora ! grogna Roxas, frémissant malgré lui. J'ai dit non !

-Alleeeeez... s'il te plaiiiit... »

Roxas étouffa un juron alors que le châtain s'était mis à lui mordiller le cou, avant de passer sa langue dessus. Il ne pouvait pas nier le fait que tout ça était bien agréable, mais s'il cédait maintenant, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière.

Voyant que ça ne suffisait pas encore, son cadet se mit alors à remuer la jambe afin de le stimuler sous la ceinture.

De son coté, Roxas faisait un énorme effort pour se contenir. Il ne devait pas craquer, ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer, ne pas...

…

Et zut... il avait craqué.

Sora eut un sourire victorieux en sentant l'érection du blondinet contre sa jambe.

« On dirait que j'ai finalement gagné. s'exclama le plus jeune avec un grand sourire.

-Toi... marmonna Roxas. »

Roxas attrapa alors le visage de son cadet d'une main, le faisant lever les yeux sur lui, avant de l'embrasser sans plus attendre. Ravis de la tournure des choses, Sora répondit au baiser tandis que son jumeau se positionnait au dessus de lui.

L'échange dura plus d'une bonne minute avant que le blondinet ne le rompe, fixant son partenaire d'un air sévère tout en reprenant son souffle.

« Ne va pas te plaindre si tu ne peux pas marcher demain, tu l'auras cherché.

-Pas de problème. répondit Sora, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. »

Sur cet accord commun, Roxas se mit alors à embrasser le châtain dans le cou tandis que sa main passait sous son haut pour caresser son torse, lui donnant des frissons de plaisir. Même si c'était Sora qui l'avait chauffé à la base, le blondinet tenait à sa place de meneur. Il leur était parfois arrivé d'échanger les rôles, mais il préférait être au dessus. Question de fierté.

« Hmm... Roxas... »

Gémissant sous les caresses, le châtain se retrouva assez rapidement avec une bosse dans le pantalon à son tour. Le sentant, Roxas eut un sourire et amena sa main soulager son cadet. Ce dernier fut obligé de se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Les murs avaient beau avoir une bonne isolation, il aurait été embêtant que leurs parents les entendent.

« Ro... Roxas... gémit Sora alors que des vagues de plaisir l'envahissaient. Je... prend-moi s'il te plait. »

Roxas tâcha tout d'abord de préparer son cadet en le stimulant doucement avec ses doigts. Hors de question pour lui de faire ça comme un bourrin et de blesser son partenaire. Après encore quelques secondes, quand Roxas jugea son jumeau prêt, il s'unit à lui son le plus délicatement possible et attendit un instant avant de bouger.

« C'est... c'est bon... lui fit Sora. Va-y. »

Loin de se faire prier, Roxas commença a remuer, lentement au départ puis de plus en plus rapidement. Ne faisant plus qu'un et se laissant emporter par l'adrénaline, les corps des deux garçons étaient en feu. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux sauf l'autre. Se laissant l'un comme l'autre envahir par un plaisir grandissant de seconde en seconde, s'embrassant, répétant sans cesse le nom de l'autre, se caressant, ils finirent par jouir en même temps.

Se retirant de son cadet, Roxas l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se laisser tomber à coté de lui.

« J'en peux plus... soupira-t-il, néanmoins satisfait.

-Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une douche. commenta Sora.

-Moui

-Par contre, tu me portes jusqu'à la salle de bain ?

-Débrouille-toi.

-S'il te plait, je suis trop fatigué pour bouger là.

-C'est toi qui l'a cherché.

-Roxaaaaas... le supplia-t-il tout en faisant une moue adorable.

-Bon, ça va, d'accord. Mais demain, tu laveras les draps.  
-ça marche. »

Prenant donc son jumeau dans ses bras, Roxas partit vers la salle de bain afin que tous deux prennent une douche, lui aussi en ayant besoin. Une fois bien propre, ils allèrent finir leur nuit dans la chambre de Sora, le lit de Roxas étant inutilisable pour le moment.

S'enlaçant l'un l'autre, les deux garçons s'endormirent, laissant le reste de la nuit s'écouler de manière plus calme.

* * *

Et voilà. Vous en pensez quoi? =D

Juste un message pour ceux ayant lu mes os venroku: Comme je l'ai dit à la fin des fic, inutile de le demander,** il n'y aura pas de suite!**

Pour ceux qui me réclament un lemon sur ce couple, j'en ferais un, ne vous inquiétiez pas. ;) Quand, je sais pas trop encore, mais il y en aura un.

Bref, review? *w*


End file.
